When a caller selects a language for a communication session, the language information is typically not conveyed during the rest of the communication session. For example, if a caller selects a language when initially connected to an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system, if the caller is transferred back to the same IVR system or to another IVR system, the user will have to select the language again. This can be frustrating to a caller.
The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) RFC 3261 defines an “Accept-Language” header. The Accept-Language header allows a client to indicate to a server a preferred language in which the user wants to display strings. However, this particular header does not address calls that are transferred or forwarded between different users and IVR systems.